


Assassin's Relationship Advice.

by irebelasmavhenan



Series: Begin Again [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irebelasmavhenan/pseuds/irebelasmavhenan
Summary: Wait..what? That couldn't be true.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Begin Again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535009
Kudos: 11





	Assassin's Relationship Advice.

Zevran was watching him, constantly. 

It irked Alistair to no end, how dare -he- act like he was his friend after...well KANOODLING with -him-.

The mage in question was busy helping a small child find a scared cat hiding somewhere in Denerim when the assassin stopped staring and tapped Alistair on the shoulder.

"A word my dimwitted friend." That only made him glare at him but Zevran laughed "You truly think you heard us..being intimate?" 

Blushing Alistair blurted "Shut it!" Sighing Zevran just pat his arm and said "Gareion is not one for that..aspect of life and love."

Confusion spread almost as quickly as the flush of warmth "He's..not into..?"

"Sex. At all. We spoke for hours and he let me brush his hair but that was it. Ironically it felt more fulfilling if you have to know the truth, my brawny comrade." 

Rolling his eyes he says "If I believed you...how would this be any of my business?" The assassin sighed "You love him, just tell him it is no issue for you before you both die of yearning." 

Alistair just smiled awkwardly when the mage returned, cat scratches all over his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the kudos and comments <3
> 
> gnarledelfroot.tumblr.com


End file.
